


this quiet company

by SamiraScamander



Series: what could happen in s4 [3]
Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Relationships: Emily Byrne/Cal Isaac
Series: what could happen in s4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	this quiet company

She startles awake, looking around, trying to capture everything at once, her breathing frantic. Emily turns to her side and sees Cal still sleeping soundly next to her. It’s enough to calm her down on most days, to anchor her in reality and assure her that her nightmare was just that, a flashback to a life she escaped years ago. However, on some days, it wasn’t enough. She needed to take her mind off things until she’s so exhausted she’ll fall asleep without having the energy to dream.  
Emily leaves the bed quietly, trying to wake Cal. Just because she’s up in the middle of the night doesn’t mean he has to (even if he would disagree if she asked him about it.)  
She walks into the living room and closes the door behind her. Emily wouldn’t necessarily describe herself as a tea drinker, she was loving coffee too much to ever replace it, but she can’t deny its pleasure sometimes. Her dad used to make her a cup of tea when she was young and couldn’t sleep after a nightmare and would stay with her until she fell asleep on the couch in his lap. Ever since, it held a certain comfort for her that even she couldn’t deny.

They were showing reruns of x-files episodes on the television. After five minutes, she could hear the door shuffling open and Cal entered the room. He run his hand through his hand and forcing his eyes open again. 

“What time is it?”, he whispered.

Emily smiled. One thing she loved about him was how sensitive he was and how he remembered everything she told him, how she preferred not having to talk or talk quietly after a panic attack or nightmare and how she liked brownies more than idk insert it and how he always knew what to do. Coming back into her life four years ago, she never thought it possible to have someone who knew her so well and respected her so much, not despite, but with all of her problems she brought with her. 

“It’s almost three am, way too early. Go back to sleep, Cal.”, she answered him.

He chuckled and sat down next to her, their back against the couch, sitting on the floor. 

“No matter how many times you say that, it won’t work. I won’t let you suffer in silence alone.”, he interlaced their hands and let them rest on her lap.

She smiled at him softly. I love you. 

“they’re showing reruns of the X-Files so late at night. I wasn’t aware it was shown anywhere.”, she turns the conversation to something else, safer/idk topics.

“I used to watch it when it run back when I was 13, I think. My parents didn’t want us to watch it, but we both did anyway. One day they discovered Jack and me watching the show after we gone up to sleep and they were mad at first, but then we watched it together. I didn’t care about any of it, but I did like the sci-fi aspect of the show and the feeling of doing something forbidden”, Emily chuckles. 

Cal smiles at her. 

“Of course, you did.”

“I actually used to watch it too, but my brothers always called me Mulder after they caught me watching it again and mocked me for it relentlessly and I stopped sometime after that. Look at me being an FBI agent now”

She smiled. 

“Your brothers were wrong, it was a great show. ” 

“I always liked Scully and thought she was very brave and intelligent, kind of like you, now that I think about it.” He says and she blushes.

Emily lies her head on his shoulder. They just enjoy themselves, cuddled together, falling asleep to the sounds of the tv.


End file.
